A trunking communication service refers to a dedicated trunking communication service such as commanding and dispatching provided for multiple group users of a department, a unit and the like by virtue of a trunking communication shared network formed by trunking communication systems with technical characteristics of channel sharing, dynamic allocation and the like. Along with continuous development of the communication network, a trunking communication system will provide increasingly rich trunking communication services. At present, there are two common trunking communication services: one is a call service, such as a Push To Talk (PTT) group call service; and the other is a non-call service, such as short message, picture, positioning, remote stopping, remote starting and PTT information updating services.
In a trunking communication service, the user equipment which actively initiates a trunking communication service request has a speaking right, and is regarded as a speaking the user equipment, and other the user equipments which receive the trunking communication service request are regarded as non-speaking the user equipments. Specifically, the speaking the user equipment sends a trunking communication service request message to trunking core network device through an uplink control channel, the trunking core network device analyzes the trunking communication service request message, and determines a service type and a group identifier according to a content (such as a call type and a call attribute, etc) carried in the trunking communication service request message. And the trunking core network device generates a paging message according to the group identifier, and sends it to a base station, the base station sends the paging message to the non-speaking the user equipment through a paging channel. The non-speaking the user equipment analyzes the paging message after receiving the paging message, matches the group identifier, and returns a paging response in case of successful matching. The base station allocates a downlink shared channel resource for a group call, establishes a downlink shared channel to transmit downlink data, and sends shared channel resource information to a group user through a control channel. The non-speaking user starts receiving the data on the downlink shared channel for trunking communication service after receiving a control channel message.
On one hand, in a group call service during trunking communication, for a the user equipment which has established a connection with trunking core network device, such as group call speaking the user equipment, when other the user equipment initiates another trunking communication service to the user equipment, the trunking core network device analyzes a trunking communication service request message sent by the other the user equipment to determine a type of the trunking communication service. And if the trunking communication service is a call service, the user equipment is controlled to quit a current call service and access the new call service, or the user equipment is controlled to keep the current call service and reject the new call service. And if it is a non-call service, the user equipment is controlled to keep the current call service and receive the non-call service. However, for a the user equipment which does not establish a connection with the trunking core network device, such as group call non-speaking the user equipment, the user equipment does not directly establish the connection with the trunking core network device, which makes it impossible for the trunking core network device to determine whether the user equipment is currently answering a group call or not, so that the trunking core network device may not control the user equipment to access or reject the new trunking communication service.
On the other hand, no matter whether a trunking communication service request message sent to trunking core network device by speaking the user equipment is a call service or a non-call service, the trunking core network device sends a paging message carrying a group identifier to a base station for sending to non-speaking the user equipment through the base station after receiving the trunking communication service request message, and the non-speaking the user equipment does not know whether a call service or a non-call service is received after receiving the paging message.